


third eye

by jinrrito



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Conspiracy, Government Conspiracy, Illuminati, M/M, More Tags Coming Soon, Paranoia, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Top Jungkook, bottom tae, crazy shit, its pretty much the end of the world, jihope - Freeform, tae is a skeptic, taekook, unexplainable things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinrrito/pseuds/jinrrito
Summary: in which taehyung is a conspiracy theorist that finds something alarming.orin which jungkook is a college student who is caught up in someone else's mess.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

10 years ago~

taehyung was a small boy of 13 years. extremely frail, some may say. he went to school up until the 7th grade when his father had decided he had learned enough basic knowledge to get him through life. his father claimed he didn't want him to be like every other "robot" in the game of life and have a mundane life controlled by higher-ups. before this, taehyung was bullied in school because all of the kids thought his father was a madman. kim taehyung didn't mind because he looked up to his father.

his father, kim kitae, was a well-known conspiracy theorist who was very open about his findings. he had published a book, which didn't get much recognition after being recalled a few days later, about things he saw, or what he had found out. he wanted the world to know about how disgusting and manipulative the government really was.

taehyung walked into his father's office, which was an underground room in their small home on the countryside. it was littered with writings on the walls that had now been covered by peeling paper. the peeling paper that was once blank had writings on it too. maybe he was bad at reading his father's handwriting but it looked like the calligraphy was written in a foreign language. there were books of many different languages scattered across the floor and on desks. broken coffee mugs and numerous lighters were strewn across his father's main desk. the man's main desk had a large computer filled with coding numbers and disturbing images.

taehyung shivered. his father's office was always cold and seemed way more isolated than the rest of the house. "dad," he called out. the man who was sat at the desk turned around briefly to face his son.   
"taehyung," he muttered. taehyung knew his father was a busy man so he never disturbed him but he was always curious.

"anything new?" taehyung asked. kitae never kept anything from his son, his son was the most precious thing to him other than his findings. his father nodded, turning back to his work. "i feel my time is ending soon. they're onto me and they've been onto me for a while now. they know as much as i as do. im onto them, always one step ahead. always. i will show the world. taehyung you and i are being controlled. nothing is real and nothing ever was i-" taehyung ran over to his father and shook him lightly.

"dad calm down!" he screeched. his father was going through another one of his episodes. he refused to take medication since he claimed it was used for keeping people in check and mind control. taehyung knew his father was a paranoid man, always keeping cameras set up around and outside the house, always drinking coffee to stay up late. he couldn't remember a time he had ever seen his dad sleep.

"im fine, im fine," kitae assured after he had calmed down. "listen tae," he grasped his son's shoulders and looked him in the eye. his father was never someone to care about appearance but taehyung considered his dad to be attractive. his dark blue hair was disheveled, sticking out in random directions, his eyes were different colors, one green and one brown which were framed by dainty glasses, he had a stubble around his chin and upper lip, kitae was fit for someone who sat around all day.

"they're coming for me, taehyung. we need to leave but im just so close. so close to uncovering the truth. if i die, you _have_ to take over. no one else will free us from his hellhole," kitae explained. taehyung nodded with a worried face. he was used to getting lectured like this but something seemed so off.

"if they're coming then why can't we just leave like we always do?" taehyung questioned. "you're questioning things, i love it," his father gleamed. he looked insane, instead of a proud dad. "we can't keep running. i've cheated death so many times but _you_ have your whole life. it would only make sense to carry on my work to you."

a knock on the door snapped them out of their conversation. kitae stopped smiling and returned to his usual stern expression. "trust no one, taehyung." he turned back to his computer and looked at the cctv he had set up. there were a man and women in black and white suits looking directly at the camera. kitae waved to the screen, even though they couldn't see him. "they're here taehyung. i want you to create a distraction." kitae got up from his chair and started rearranging the books and papers. he slammed multiple burner phones on the ground and stuffed some important papers in his pocket. he picked up one of the many lighters and started lighting up whatever papers he hadn't picked up. "go taehyung," he said in a monotonous voice.

taehyung slowly backed away from his father who was violently breaking the main computer with a hammer he had in storage. he got up to the main house with his heart beating out his chest. he walked up to the door and opened it slightly.

the man and women in the suits were abnormally tall. their suits were polished clean and only the man had tinted glasses on. the woman looked down at taehyung with a serious expression. "little boy, is your father home?" she asked. taehyung shook his head. he had the courage to look her in the eye but cringed at what he saw. her eyes were an intense shade of green and he could've sworn he saw them blink horizontally. he remembered what his dad had told him once.

" _there are these strangely tall 'things' out there. they look just like you and me but they're not. they're not human. they're reptilian. they're smarter than us and faster but they can be outsmarted since they are of course somewhat animal."_

he remembers his dad explaining how in the 1960s the government ran tests on people to see if they could evolve into stronger beings. they used reptiles and humans as the test. it somewhat worked but something went wrong so they scrapped the whole idea. if tae remembers correctly the project was titled REX.

"do you know of the man named kim kitae," the man had now spoken up. he said this as more of a statement than a question as if he knew kitae was still in the premise. taehyung shivered at the tone. had he looked too hesitant when he shook his head? had he showed fear in his eyes? had he shed an extra droplet of sweat before opening the door?

"i don't know who you're talking about," taehyung said in what he hoped was a confident tone. in his parental view, he noticed a flickering light which was always the signal of his and his fathers to "get the fuck out of there." he knew the reptiles had seen it too.

"we're taking a look inside," the women harshly shoved the door open with a strength taehyung hadn't anticipated. even though he knew the people in suits were fast, taehyung still ran away. the reptiles were fast but they were so confident they would catch kitae that they opted in looked through the house rather than where taehyung had run off to.

when taehyung reached the basement he encountered his dad rummaging through various drawers. he pulled out an ancient-looking book and turned to his son. "taehyung," kitae sounded out of breath and his face was drenched with sweat. "this is the original copy of my book, it has far more information in it than the published one. if you can't do anything else in life then at least keep this book safe," kitae explained. they heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

when they both looked up they were face to face with the suited people. "kim junsu, number 192839372." the man had the most devoid of emotion face. "you are under arrest for conspiring against the government of the nation of Korea and the government of the United States of America. the information you have tried to spread has been deemed unsuitable for public viewing as it deviates from the new world order-," the reptilian was cut off from kitae's obnoxiously loud groan.

"you can either come with us calmly or be taken by force. yeah we get it, i've heard it about 267 times," kitae rolled his eyes and turned to his son. "run while i create a diversion, remember to keep the book safe," he winked and faced the inhumans. "alright i guess im being taken in?" he said as taehyung backed away in curiosity and fear. the woman walked up to kitae with caution. she pulled out a pair of handcuffs that taehyung had never seen before. "taehyung run," his father muttered.

taehyung couldn't see his father's face but he knew he was smirking his signature smirk. he had only seen it when kitae knew he had outsmarted his enemies. taehyung turned around and bolted out of the house. the reptilian didn't bother running after him since their mission was solely for kim kitae.

once taehyung had managed to get out of the house, he smelled smoke. this was followed by a cloud of thick black smoke emerging from the windows. taehyung's eyes widened, he bolted away from the house and stood at a safe distance to see what would happen next. the next thing he knew, the house was engulfed in flames. he was old enough to know that no one who was inside the house was alive.

he watched the house break down as the flames danced around the outline of the wood. he dropped his father's book on the grassy ground around him. the lived in the middle of the woods so the surrounding trees wouldn't be safe to be around in about 30 minutes. taehyung didn't care. he dropped to his knees and let out a broken sob. he wasn't one to cry but he had just lost his mentor, his hero, his only known family member, his father. his heart _ached_. he placed his head down on the ground and continued to cry until he felt he had no more water in his body to support the action.

he laid himself on the ground facing up at the trees that were beginning to catch fire. he sighed as the last of his tears streamed down his face.

"im tired," was the last thing he mumbled before he passed out.

//

not edited


	2. dos

present day~

"im tired," jungkook complained. jeon jungkook is a college freshman who had just finished with his first exam of the semester. 21 years old with an aspiration in wanting to be a world-famous twitch gamer, he wasn't sure why or how he had gotten accepted in the most prestigious college ever, harvard. he was studying computer science with an extremely large scholarship. he thought it was a joke when he and his two friends, park jimin and jung hoseok, had gotten accepted in the college but nonetheless accepted the offer and moved within the week.

"same," jimin mumbled. "harvard never has cool parties to get our minds off tests." hoseok walked into the room and plopped himself onto his and jimin's bunk bed. "fuck, yeah, something about how parties are a waste of time that could be used for studying", the male explained with a roll of his eyes.

"i mean if you guys are desperate for a party we could always go off-campus or to those secret underground ones they hold," jimin mused. jungkook and hoseok turned to their friend with different expressions.

jungkook momentarily paused his action of playing with his pen, "if they're "secret and underground" how do you know about them?" he quirked a brow towards the smaller male.

hoseok snorted as he made himself comfortable on the headboard of the bottom bunk. jimin was seated at the top with papers scattered all over his bed. "you guys do know i have friends other than you, right?"

"sure baby chick," hoseok mumbled as he drifted in and out of sleep.

jungkook groaned as he massaged his temples. he looked over at the time and saw that it was just past 1 am. "damn we've been studying for the next test of the semester when it's like 2 weeks away. what happened to the slacker in us?" he joked.

"the slacker in me is too broke to do that in college," hoseok lazily smiled at the dark-haired male. jimin giggled at the joke but knew that applied to him too.

jungkook suddenly closed his books and put down his pen. "done already?" jimin asked.

"im heading out to take a stroll," jungkook replied. they had been studying for hours on end and have been anxiously anticipating the coming test. a short break that consisted of walking wouldn't hurt.

"aren't we like- not supposed to go out after a certain time?" jimin gnawed on the end of his pen and leaned over the top bunk to throw it at the now sleeping boys' face.

hoseok woke up with a jolt and groaned at the feeling of wetness on his cheek. "minnieeee," he sleepily reached out to swat at the mischievous boy.

"what are we? thirteen? who gives a fuck about a curfew?" he rolled his eyes.

jimin and hoseok momentarily stopped their bickering to pay attention to their friend. "i don't know kooks..they seemed pretty adamant about the whole "no going out after 12" thing", he ruffled his hair in confusion.

jungkook grumbled as he longingly stared outside. everything seemed incredibly still in contrast to the buzzing college campus that it was in the morning hours. it looked like there wasn't a soul in sight.

"you guys-" he turned to his two friends who were throwing jimin's chewed up pen back and forth to each other. "are lame." he breathed out as he made his way over to his hung up leather jacket.

jimin pouted at the boy, "that's an insult to lame people." hoseok twirled the pen in between his long fingers.

"sorry that we don't wanna get kicked off campus?" he threw the pen back to jimin, who caught it clumsily.

he made himself comfortable once more on the bed and opened one eye to give jungkook a once-over. "bring some snacks while you're at it."

"anything to keep me away from your guys' never-ending flirting contest," jungkook snorted.

jimin stared at jungkook with wide eyes while hoseok just furrowed his brows in confusion at the male before he slammed the door to their dorm.

"fl- flirting??" jimin nervously looked down at hoseok nonchalant figure. "right? i have no idea how he came up with that," hoseok shrugged as he pulled out his phone.

"r-right.." jimin slowly brought his pen back up to his mouth and tried to focus once more on the task at hand. "right he's so delusional haha.," he mumbled more to himself to that hoseok wouldn't catch it.

taehyung wriggled his slim body through the fence of the massive college. he would've just went through the main entrance like a normal person but that wouldn't have worked for two reasons:

it was 2 am so no outsider would be let in,

and because going through fences while trying not to get caught was more exhilarating.

the male muttered to himself and he pulled out a small pocketbook he carried for notes. he skimmed through it until he found what he was looking for.

"let's see..," he mumbled. taehyung squinted at the jumbled up handwriting (which was none other than his own) and nodded his head at the information.

he sneakily maneuvered himself to the coordinates on the burner phone he chose to use today. he would have to remember to discard that one later.

he fixed the dainty glasses on his face to be placed perfectly on the bridge of his nose and scanned the area for any people nearby or passerby's who would rat him out.

when he saw no one he continued with his plan. "ok if my coordinates are correct then it should be around here somewhere.." he ruffled his dark blue hair in frustration.

speaking of dark blue hair, taehyung had decided to dye his hair in honor of his father's eccentric but iconic hair color. it was the length of a mullet since taehyung was either too busy or lazy to trim it. he was practically a spitting image of his father with some exceptions of a few moles here and there.

the boy was too engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the faint beeping of the burner phone. his eyes sparkled as he scavenged for his little pocketbook.

"finally a-all my years of hard work," he muttered to himself. to say the young man was on the brink of tears was an understatement. "dad i will never let you down."

he read the page he had created for the college of harvard. it was littered with symbols and foreign letters and words. in the middle of the page there was a sloppy drawing of a triangle with an eye in the center.

"gotcha," he smiled.


End file.
